Question de temps
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Mais combien de temps le perfect soldier peutil résister au avance d’un Shinigami survolté?


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 2X1.

Genre : PWP

Note : petite fic créée sur une idée qui m'est apparue après m'être réveillée avec un mal de crâne pas possible.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter .

Résumer : Mais combien de temps le perfect soldier peut-il résister au avance d'un Shinigami survolté?

Titre : Question de temps.

Duo : 

Heero vient de rentrer de mission après plus d'une semaine d'absence. Et franchement, il tombe bien. J'en ai assez de rester avec une frustration refoulée. Il est monté directement dans notre chambre. Après un magnifique sourire, je monte le rejoindre. Quatre me voit et ce mis à rire avant de se placer au côté de Trowa dans le salon. J'entre dans la chambre juste à temps pour voir la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Je me prépare à rendre cette soirée inoubliable pour mon amant. Je ferme la porte à clef avant de la cacher. Lorsqu'il sort, je lui souris. Confortablement assis sur le lit, je le regarde arrivé vers l'armoire seulement vêtu d'un essuie autour de la taille. Il ouvre l'armoire. Mais se retourne bien vite en voyant qu'elle est vide. Je me lève et entame la danse du Shinigami. Quinze minute et il serait à moi, criant mon nom sous le plaisir que je lui procurerai.

1ère minute :

J'avance lentement vers lui, ondulant mon corps, enroulant le bout de ma natte autour de mes doigts.

2ème minute :

Je me colle à lui, capturant ses lèvres pour un long baiser empli d'amour et de désir.

3ème minute :

Il se décolle me disant qu'il était fatigué. Je lui souris. Ses yeux brille, je re-capture ses lèvres en glissant une main sous l'essuie caressant la courbe de ses fesses.

4ème minute :

Je nous fais tourné et l'avance lentement vers le lit. Ne lâchant ses lèvres pour rien au monde.

5ème minute :

Je me décolle et le pousse sur le lit, reprenant ma danse envoûtante.

6ème minute :

Le tee-shirt n'existe bientôt plus que dans un temps passé. L'élastique de ma natte suit le même chemin tandis que mon corps se recouvre d'une rivière de cheveux d'or.

7ème minute :

Mon pantalon n'existe plus lorsque je me couche sur Heero. Ayant apprécier le spectacle sans bouger. Je fais valser ce qui lui sert de vêtement avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'il me débarrasse de mon boxer.

8ème minute :

Heero abandonne, répondant à mes baiser et à mes caresses. Gémissant lorsque je me mets à malmener les petits bouts de chair déjà durci sous l'effet de mes caresses. Il fini bien vite par poussez des râles de plaisir lorsque je me mets à caresser son membre fièrement dresser.

9ème minute :

Je le marque comme le mien tandis qu'il lèche et mordille mes doigts.

10ème minute :

Je reprends possession de ses lèvres tandis que j'introduis un premier doigt dans son intimité. Un deuxième suit.

11ème minute :

Je descends le long de son corps, prenant dans ma bouche son sexe préparé quelque temps avant par mes caresses. J'introduis alors un troisième et dernier doigt. Les hanches de mon amant suivent le mouvement de ma bouche.

12ème minute :

Heero laisse un cri de jouissance envahir la chambre lorsqu'il se libère en moi en même temps que j'attends son point sensible. Je l'entends haleter.

13ème minute :

Je continue à mouvoir mes doigts en lui, venant caresser à chaque fois le point sensible de mon amour. Appréciant chacun de ses gémissements.

14ème minute :

Je retire mes doigts en même temps que je reprends ses lèvres, entamant ainsi une bagarre entre ma langue et la sienne. Mais Je ne laisse pas son intimité bien longtemps libre. Je le prend lentement, amplifient ainsi au maximum nos plaisirs respectifs.

15ème minute :

J'entame un lent mouvement de hanche. Mais Heero ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il m'oblige à accélérer en venant poser ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me laisse donc aller, le laissant guider le rythme, qui se fait de plus en plus rapide. Je me libère bien vite en lui, tandis qu'il crie mon nom d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Je libère son intimité afin de venir me coucher à ses côtés. Quinze minutes de provocation et de bonheur. C'était peu mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Heero me caresse les cheveux tandis que je me colle à lui, souriant comme jamais.

Fin

Yami Sheina

Début le 03/05/06 à 15h00

Fin le 03/05/06 à 15h25


End file.
